Sjukhuset Wiki
SJUKHUSET Glatt välkomna! Här har ni all info gällande sjukhuset, för allt här i världen förtjänar lore. Och lore, det har vi. TIMELINE LEAGUEMATCHEN - Mats blir targetbannad av Darth Jimmie och en start på sjukhuset är officiell. SKYPESAMTALET GRUNDAS - Det är brett, flitigt använt, och tar över föredetta skypechatten genom att Appel vägrar sluta ringa upp alla. Alternativa skypechatter fanns, men började dö ut. FÖRSTA SMASHTURNERINGEN FÖR STOCKHOLMSPOJKAR - Linus, Kalle, Johnny, Appel hoppar in i en Audi, tar sig iväg till Nyköping för en smashturnering. Frank pluggar wavedashes, Victor pratar hockey och Mats vinner. Dra åt helvete. JOHNNYFIASKOT 2LAXNÅGOT - Vit man propagerar på skype för hans rätt att använda n-ordet, och blir förvånad när ingen vill hänga med honom när han börjar på SSAB. Första offret. Inte att någon tyckte om honom, men med på LoL var han. BEPPEN - Appel hamnar i fyllecell, Frank tar världen med storm iklädd Hitlermusche, Felix och Elvira blir en grej. STUDENTTIDEN - Mats har aldrig mått bättre, Frank kysser Appel mitt på medis. STRAX EFTER STUDENTEN - Felix och Niklas flyttar till Ockle, Appel börjar klättra ur alkoholismen, Mats börjar på Taco bar och Frank skyller fortfarande allt på Dark Souls. MEGALANET - Appel, Mats och Niklas finner en närhet delad i animerade kattbrudar med kopiösa mängder bröstvävnad. Victor prövar på unique ones och tyckte det räcker bra med det för resten av livet. Oscar gör sin genuina entré in i sällskapet, och är mest massiv medans alla spelar COD2. Dildostrat blir officiellt en grej. FLYTTFASEN - felix flyttar till Bromma, Mats blir borgare, Appel blir slagen av sin pappa och Victor försvinner in den socialistiska hiveminden av SSAB. THE BAD TIMES - appel gör jack shit, mats hamnar bara djupare in i tacodepressionen, föredetta vänner börjar försvinna, troberg byter skola, kalles webhallendepression börjar ta form, feffe gör slut med elvira, frank blir bara argare och argare över nekade pop flashes och victor utav alla är idealet av sundhet. WOWTIDEN - mats och appel vänstrar på sjukhuset med ett gäng dominanta onlinepappor, något som sätter sjukhuset under enorm stress. Bitterheten från en Adam Frank goes nuclear. Mår dåligt när han tar hand om gamlingar, och så kommer han hem och inga är kvar att spela. VINDARNA VÄNDER - mats blir fri ifrån förtrycket och lämnar taco bar, appel börjar få jobb och tar sig ut ur huset, felix hamnar på fötterna igen efter elvira, frank lämnar ålderdomshemmet. A TALE OF TWO CITIES - stockholmsgänget börjar expandera. mats tar sig ut ur huset och återupptäcker sina gamla flammor, appel blir vän med alla rotebroare, feffe bor i sollentuna och lever ladlivet till tusen och tinderar på heltid. På andra sidan världen så blir Frank mer och mer instängd i staden som alltid sover, victor börjar flörta med idén om att leva, och till slut dö, i oxelösund, medans niklas säger hejdå till datorn. THE UNIVERSE EXPANDS - helt plötsligt så får vi vänner. arvid flyger in i sjuhkuset på definitionen av ett fyllebeslut av feffe, dörrarna på teamspeak öppnas mer för våra kamrater i stil med muggigt, jimmie och abbe, och förmågan att få fem till en cs-match blir svårare och svårare. JORDSKALV - mats säger fuck off till sverige och bosätter sig i alperna över sommaren, appel speedrunnar utbrändhetssyndrom, feffe flyttar till en obehaglig karls garderob, medans troberg flyttar hem ifrån linköping och säger hejdå till lajvlivet. Frank jobbar på intersport och hans Åredrömmar blir starkare för varje dag som går. HÖSTEN 2LAX18 - frank klarar fan inte av nyköping längre, och victor vägrar komma på besök trots att dom är uppe innan åtta. troberg tar sig till åre och börjar sitt nya liv som restaurangare. feffe blir fast på insupport, kalle måste fan komma ifrån webhallen men dörrarna är låsta. seriöst, det här var bara för ett halvår sen men jag kommer fan inte ihåg ett jota av vad som hände. IT'S CURRENT YEAR WHEN THE MOON HITS YOUR EYE, LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE - Appels dröm om att äntligen ha hittat ett sällskap fullt dedikerat till volcel-livet blir krossat på det värsta sättet. På en hemsökt fredagskväll, till stor del dedikerad till att få vår pojke Victor må bra, så kliver Julia och Evelina in och snor åt sig en Siljeholmare var. Stackars Victor blir tredjehjulad direkt, ty Appel såg vart kvällen var på väg och kände en fetbang på stämningen så han lämnade sin pojke, sin son, sin kanelbulle alldeles ensam på Under Bron. Helt dåligt var det inte! Julia har at this time of writing gett tre personer ångestanfall bara genom att vara sig själv, visserligen, och det känns som vi inte tar upp nog att Mats har blivit kär i någon som både ser ut exakt som honom och har samma namn som hans ex, men när det går fort så går det fort och folket mår bra. På tal om att gå fort! Victor flyttar till Stockholm snart. Det visar sig att när man lider i tystnad, då blir det lite av ett kabrak att göra stora livsbeslut. Någon som inte lider i tystnad är Kalle, vilket Appel försöker hantera så gott han kan innan det blir lite för mycket för honom och lämnar Kalle to sink or swim on his own för bådas bästa. Det slutar upp med att Kalle lämnar sjukhuset, eventuellt permanent. Oscar och Linda börjar göra sig mer bekväm i Stockholmslivet och Oscar lämnar livet som husfru bakom sig. Frank och Troberg återvänder från Åre för ett par dagar i Stockholm - Troberg bondar med Appel och Emma över Warriors of Time medans Adam "blackoutfyllan" Frank lever lite på en annan våglängd än resten och har svårt att anpassa sig till ett asocialt, lite vinmysigt Stockholmsliv. Nu glider vi in i framtiden, fördunklad i mysterier. Kommer Victor klara av en Stockholmsflytt? Kommer han klara av att lämna folk bakom sig, precis som andra lämnade honom bakom sig? Kommer Siljeholmarnas kärlek hålla i sig, eller glider den ut i sanden? Kommer Appel vara glad att få tillbaka sina pojkar, eller ledsen över att han inte kan bli nekad rollen som gudfar i framtiden? Kommer Kalle ta sig igenom dom här sista månaderna? Kommer han kunna anpassa sig till ett pluggliv och en helt ny social värld att gå in i? Kommer Oscars drömmar visa sig vara sanna med revisorlivet? Vad händer när vår pojke blir inslängd i en värld av själsdöda ekonomer? Kommer Frank återvända till Åre eller leta upp en annan ort att dekadensa skiten ur? Kommer Trobergs vindar hålla sig, eller är han på väg mot en krasch utan att ens veta om det själv? Det är ovissa tider på horisonten. Victor flyttar till Mats, Appel flyttar till Erik, Frank flyttar ifrån Troberg, Oscar flyttar till Stockholm och Kalle flyttar ifrån Sjukhuset. Vi återvänder efter sommaren, med nästa kapitlet i våran delade historia i bakluckan. VAD HÄNDE EFTER grabbarna åkte voi och skiten var över, appel lämnade och låter någon annan ta rollen som lovable fatso i gruppen. ARRIVING SOMEWHERE, BUT NOT HERE Sommaren har kommit och sommaren har gått. Där vi tidigare lämnade er med frågor har vi nu fått svar på. Victor har flyttat, och bott i Stockholm. Frank har gjort sig bekväm i storstaden och stadgat ner sig. För Oscar väntar revisionsbyrån på horisonten, med en mage full av is och ett hjärta i glöd. Kalle har återvänt till Sjukhuset och lämnat handelslivet bakom sig sakta men säkert. Troberg är kvar i Åre och fortsätter gräva ner rötterna till jordskorpan själv. Siljeholmarnas kärleksvindar bar deras skepp över havs och lett dem till en ny värld, nya vyer och ett nytt liv. Appel, gruppens Benjamin Syrsa, evigt dedikerad som krönikör över våran gemensamma historiebok, tittar in ifrån utsidan och skriver detta som en slags epilog. En rosett, för att knyta ihop den spretiga historian allt det här utvecklades till mot slutet. Detta paradigmskifte, var i hela spelplanen ändrades och min tidigare vy på toppen av ett berg, med en blick över helhetsbilden och allt däremellan, har istället blivit ett sorts kryphål, var i jag blir illa tvingad till att ta små sekvenser igenom allas liv och försöka efterkonstruera det närmsta jag kan komma en objektiv sanning. Allt det här, från topp till botten, skulle ha haft en fetasterisk det vill säga. Jag vet inte ifall det här är sant. Det vore som om jag skrev om Titanickraschen ifrån ett kabinfönster lost at sea, liksom. Jag kan säga hur skeppet föll, men passagerarna kvar på båten kör fortfarande i motvind. Det finns alltid en bit som av mig, av alla oss, som vill romantisera. Skriva historier, poesi och allt möjligt om saker som egentligen bara är del av den mänskliga vardagen. Var det någon sorts magi i sjuhhuset som grupp, egentligen? Nä. Det var sju, åtta nördar som spelade spel tillsammans och började tycka om sällskapet. Folk växte tillsammans, lärde sig för att senare växa ifrån och lära sig av det. Det är, trots allt, bara vuxenlivet. Man glider isär och ibland behöver det inte vara något illa. Jag tror genuint att varenda del av sällskapet, varenda enskild medlem, är på en bättre plats i sitt liv nu än för ett halvår sen. Det var inte samma plats, bara. Boken är skriven och boken är klar. Vad som sker nu, det får vi se. Att skriva ett avslut på något sånt här skulle alltid vara en utmaning, för det både överdriver ett sällskaps narrativa vikt, samtidigt som det trivialiserar faktiska personerna. Men ett avslut krävs, och ett avslut har vi fått. Vi kommer fortsätta leva och lära och även om det inte kommer skrivas någon epos om det som komma skall så hoppas jag ändå att jag kommer kunna titta tillbaka hit och komma ihåg, all in all, ett bra ankare i livet när det behövdes som mest. Vi ses i Nangijala. HALL OF FAME/SHAME/PAIN Här hyllar vi dom som har fallit av längst med vägen. Vissa är inte heller direkt hyllade, för Johnny blev ju utkastad på grund av N-ordet. LINUS A''ppel'' Linus är ett komplicerat fall. Det är lätt att dra linjer i sanden. Vi vet, som ett samhälle och som ett folk, vad som är okej och vad som inte är okej. Linus är inte okej. Linus var inte okej. Han stod för öppen rasism, han fuskade i CS, han var rätt så creepy mot tjejer, runkade på bussar och bar kniv i Väsby för att han var rädd för andra folkslag. Men vad vore Star Wars utan Darth Vader? Lejonkungen, utan Scar? Bibeln, utan djävulen? Linus var något att enas kring. I hans hemskheter, i askan han lämnade efter sig, så byggde vi upp ett rike, större och starkare än vad som fanns innan. Ifall det inte var för Linus så skulle vi inte ha ett sjukhus, och utan Linus så skulle vi inte ha haft varandra. NIKLAS Appel Å ena sidan, den här gör ont. Niklas närvaro var aldrig ifrågsatt. Han var alltid där, han var alltid charmig som få och han var den där komiska pelaren som man kunde luta sig till för kvickt skratt när man behövde det mest. Jag, och många andra, såg honom som ett ljus i livet. Alla dessa internskämt genom åren har någonstans haft en sväng förbi komedifabriken i Stigtomta, och alla våra liv blev bättre av det. Det är lätt att låta det som har förlorats bli till sorg. Men det kan inte ta ifrån glädjen. Ifall en hall of fame är till för att hylla dessa giganter som har format vårt sällskap så finns det ingen mer skapt för rollen än Niklas. Han var med och la en grund för humorn som få. Första gången jag fick privilegiet att dela den sociala scenen med Niklas så stod vi längs en korsning i Sjösa, rökte en gås och Niklas drog ett helt Kjell-avsnitt, ord för ord, från början till slut. Mitt hjärta föll pladask. Jag kände mig komiskt utklassad på det bästa sättet möjligt. Han hade inte många skämt, Niklas, men dom få han hade i armrocken hade blivit formade till perfektion genom åren. Varenda linje var genomtänkt. Vare sig det var en match DOTA, lite Nekopara på kvällskvisten eller en spelkväll hos valfri medlem så var han alltid på, och han var nästan alltid roligast i rummet. Ifall du skulle fråga mig för fem år sen vem som skulle vara given för en sån här hyllning så vore Niklas sist på listan. Jag kunde inte tänka mig ett sjukhus utan honom. Men livet har fört oss för olika vägar, på väg mot olika destinationer. Vi är på olika platser, både geografiskt och i livet. Vi hyllar det vi har haft, och ser tillbaka med kärlek och inte ilska. Bortsett ifrån när aset plockar upp en gitarr, då kan han dra åt helvete. KARRE victor Mannen, myten, legenden. CS-guden Kasper "Rome0" Landquist slår till vid ett IO-lan och visar Mats vart skåpet ska stå när det gäller CSS. Senare kom CS:GO, och även där visar Rome0 vart skåpet ska stå. Mats har inte en chans. Mats börjar dock bygga på en comeback. Med Siljeholmshybrisen samt Mautismen på hans sida så börjar han klättra tillbaka. Men Rome0 nekar honom varenda enskild gång. Han är för stark, för snabb. Rom har fallit och Rome0 har tagit över. Han lämnade oss för en karriär som semiproffs på CS och coolare vänner. Men, en gång varje blåmåne, så kommer frågan. "Faceit??" FAQ = Vilka är med? Felix Östh, Mats Isakson, Felix Troberg, Victor Olsson, Adam Frank, Karl Rameld. Oscar är med i chatten, men har lite för många andra vänner för att kunna räknas som en blood in, blood out-medlem. Niklas hör vi av för sällan. Joakim Appelberg var med, men icke längre. Vad menas med the extended universe? Det är delade vänner som så gott som vi alla har lärt känna och uppskatta. Vilka är med i the extended universe? I Nyköpingskretsen så räknar vi in Alicia, Matilda, Julia(jag märker en trend här), Jimmie, Karre, Benq samt Abbe. Från Stockholmskretsen har vi Arvid Rosenberg, Erik Bäck, Emma Declercq, Toomas Pintsaar, Sebastian Nigård, Linda Allanson. Från Wowkretsen så har vi Alex, Björn, Jonte, Simon, Victor, Korre. Vad betyder egentligen ordet sky? Ordet sky har sin grund, som det mesta, i Rotebro. Det började med "jag skojar med dig", till "skojar", till "skoj", till, ja, "sky". Det betyder att det är ett skämt. Man kan böja det lite hit och dit för att passa meningen. Hur lärde ni känna varandra? Mats och Feffe är kusiner, Troberg och Felix växte upp tillsammans i Sjösa, Victor lärde känna Troberg i högstadiet, Kalle gick på Hertig Karl tillsammans med Rotebromats men kom in först i ettan, Victor gick i samma gymnasieklass som Frank, Niklas likaså med Feffe och Appel var bara där en dag och vägrade hålla käften. Varför skrattar Feffe sådär jobbigt? Han gör mest för att irritera Erik. Vad menar ni med kanske sepe? Appel var ett väldigt speciellt barn. Jätteglad hela tiden, pratade inte förrän han var tre år gammal och dum i huvudet. Hans far, Peter "Sluggo" Appelberg, tog honom för en koll hos läkaren för att se till att allt stod rätt till i fontanellen. Var det kanske en CP-skada? Det enda svaret läkaren kunde ge var kanske, så sen dess så har Appel haft the best of both worlds. Funkiskulturen utan besvären. Smeknamn? Felix Östh - Feffe. Mats Isakson - Smuts. Victor Olsson - Vistor, ciggzor, gibbzor, ribban, wildcard, eightball. Adam Frank - Franken, luggen, adam bank, dr. adam frank, dr. adam bank, adam pank. Felix Troberg - Troberg. Oscar Haffling - smyg, yung smyg, Ohwin. Niklas Lundeqvist - Korvboll, Luften, Piffen. Karl Rameld - Molly, suttbex. = Några saker man inte får prata om? Ta en lista över eventuella content warnings. # Zara Larsson # Franks hårlinje. # Sjösafiaskot # Ellen Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse